


Acclimate

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Universe
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Isolation, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: TJ, Vanessa, and Lisa discusses body swapping and the possibility of making AEDs.





	Acclimate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly on DW challenge missed the mark with the bonus challenge in the mirror. Also written for the 100 fandoms challenge prompt old.

TJ frowns as she runs her eyes over her med bay. The crew has at least helped her clear the space and a few medical beds are available. They don’t have a large stock of supplies. She turns a critical eyes to the equipment Vanessa helped her gather on what she considers her desk. It’s not an impressive pile. It’ll almost feel like the science team will have to work a miracle to make her an AED. Still, they have to make do with what they have. None of them want to be stranded far from home. TJ chews absently on her lip as she thinks about using the communication stones for the first time. What is it like to swap bodies with another person that is light years away? She glances at Vanessa before asking, “Is it jarring when you look in the mirror and see someone else’s face?” 

Vanessa shrugs.

“Very,” Lisa elaborates as she comes into the room with a box full of mismatched equipment.

“If you’re trying to be reassuring about the experience, you’ve both missed the mark,” TJ sighs.

Lisa sets her box down and frowns. “Well, there are usually physical differences. The woman they swapped me with last time was a lot shorter than me and it took some getting used to.”

“You’ll be fine TJ,” Vanessa reassures. “You’ll adapt.”

TJ nods. She’s sure she’ll have to, but it’s still not very reassuring.

Lisa tilts her head as she surveys the equipment on TJ’s desk. “Let me see what you’ve found.”

Vanessa finds a seat and props her feet up on the desk. “Do you really think we’ll be able to get an AED out of this old junk?”

“I hope so,” TJ sighs as she glances at Lisa. “What do you think Dr. Park?”

“I already have ideas,” Lisa reassures them. “And Brody and I kinda hand-picked the scientists your team will swap bodies with.”

“How many people volunteered to learn medical crap?” Vanessa asks.

“About eight when I count you in, nine when Park isn’t trying to make me an AED,” TJ answers.

“Hopefully more than one AED,” Lisa reassures.

“I just want to make sure our teams have something portable” TJ elaborates. “I don’t want to lose someone because the only option we have is to bring them here.”

“Becker and I are going to help make first aid kits as soon as soon as he’s off KP,” Vanessa reassures.

TJ rolls her eyes.

Vanessa smirks then reminds. “These planets the ship keeps sending us too aren’t very safe.”

“Hence first aid kits and an AED,” TJ reiterates. For a moment TJ thinks Vanessa is going to stick her tongue out at her, but she just leans her chair back instead.

“I heard Young is going to make it mandatory everyone takes a refresher first aid course,” Lisa puts in.

“We talked about it,” TJ agrees. “He hasn’t implemented it yet.”

“He will,” Vanessa nods. “Really TJ, it’s weird at first, but you’ll get used to it.”

TJ glances at Lisa.

“Body swapping is weird, but she’s right,” Lisa reassures.

TJ sighs and feels her shoulders relax. She’ll adapt. They’ll all adapt.


End file.
